


But babe, yeah, might miss you

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F slur, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Homophobia, M/M, Mike is american, Skype calls, They're like 16, Will and Jane are homeschooled, Will byers is british along with everyone else in his family, first 'i love you's, hayley kiyoko song: what i need, it's set in 2019, long distance, not really angsty but there is like one line of mike complaining about his dad, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM





	But babe, yeah, might miss you

Will Byers was pretty happy with his life. He wasn't rolling in cash but his family had enough, they'd had money issues in the past but thanks to his father's promotion they've been living pretty contently. He had one older brother who was currently in Oxford for his university, and he also had an older sibling by one year. He spent some of his day doing his home schooling online from his new personal laptop which he recently bought with pocket money he had saved up for nearly 2 years and extra money he's gotten from doing extra chores, or even simply not telling his parents when his sister would sneak out, being the youngest meant he was the baby of the family, meaning he could always grab a pound or two in promise to keep his mouth shut. Will had a pretty supportive family, coming out as gay at the age of 13. 

The only thing he would complain about is he lived 3,459 miles away from his boyfriend, 8.25 hours away from him via plane, and 5 hours ahead of him. His name was Michael, the thought of him made Will's knees go weak. He remembers the day he met Mike. Him and his sister, Jane, were home alone. Will was watching some cartoon he was into at the time, he was 14 years old, then he got a text from his sister.

**From: Demon spawn <3 **  
_The red sea has come apon me, abort mission abort mission. Need you to go to the shops for me._

And just like that, Will left to go to the local shop, which was about a 10 minute walk from his house. He knew what he was buying, he was the go-to sanitary towel or tampon man. He didn't really care, the shop owner was this lovely old man who use to baby sit Will and always ran the cash register, he knew Will was gay so never asked the awkward question of 'buying these for your girlfriend?', he also slipped in a few free things for Will. Will quickly grabbed two packets of pads he knew which was the right one for Jane. His head bobbed along to the music playing through his headphones, _Teenage dream by Katy Perry_ , but his eyes caught the attention of a rather confused looking boy in the sweets section, awkward counting some coins in his hand. He was probably an inch or two taller then Will, his hair was curly but well kept, he was pretty. Maybe that's what pushed Will to go up to him.

"You alright there?" He asked looking up at the boy as he took out one earphone, the other boy was visibly startled but he nodded.

"Uh yeah I'm fine I just have no idea how much I have" By the accent, Will could tell he wasn't from here.

"Well, you have" Will observed the money in the other boy's hand, he counted 2 one pound coins, 1 two pound coin and 2 twenty p's "3 pound 20, what do you wanna buy?" 

The other boy frowned a little bit, explaining the sweets he wanted to buy but after seeing how much he had in comparison, he was a pound short. Will checked how much he had. Which was 3 two pound coins. He handed the taller boy one of his coins."You don't have to-"

"N-No it's fine just give me the change" Will laughed awkwardly, "You're not from around here are you?" 

"No, I'm from New York, I'm just here on vacation" Will laughed

"Pretty shit choice, if I'm being honest with you, terrible weather" They both laughed, then they stared at each other while smiling, Will felt his cheeks burn up by the second "I'm Will"

"Mike." Back to awkward smiling.

"Ssss-so when you going home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." Will frowned a little at that. "Do you have skype?" And that's how Mike and Will ended up trading skype user names, after they had both bought their items they split paths, Will even let him keep the change. The whole way home Will was grinning like a dork and when he got home he couldn't stop giggling and gushing to his sister as she ate chocolate and forced Will to watch some dumb girly movie.

Ever since then the two would message over skype when the other was meant to be at school or sleeping, at the age if 15 Mike even ended up asking Will out, doing dumb cheesy dates over skype by pretending they were in the same room even though they were both sitting on the floor in their rooms and planted candles around them and even got the same meal.. kinda. Will never cared when a family member walked in on a date, Jonathan would just apologies and walk out, Jane loved Mike in a friendship way so she would love to stay and chat sometimes until Will pushes her out, and his parents simply adored Mike so they didn't care. But Will knew for Mike there would be more then one problem. 

They were both now 16, and Will started to miss mike more then ever. He wished he could feel Mike's hands wrapped around his waist or his lips on his. It made him incredibly upset, some days he would even start crying because of how much he missed him. It was around 8pm on a Saturday night and Will and his family were playing monopoly. Will loved this game, even spending time with his family. In his pocket he felt his phone buzz. 

**From: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_I hate my dad._

Will frowned at the text.

**To: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_I know babe :(_

**To: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_What he do now?_

**From: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_We're going to my grandmother's for dinner and as we're in the car we see this gay couple, and he just spits out the f slur, I say he can't call them that and we agrue and then mom takes his side. He called me a good-for-nothing gay-supporter. What the fuck!_

**To: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_I'm sorry baby._

**To: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_Can you call?_

**From: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_No, we're still driving, I don't think I'll be able to call until around 9pm._

**From: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_If you're still up we can_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Will smiled, he counted on staying up late to speak to Mike, he loved it, it was his favorite part of the day. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Will, get off your phone" His mother spoke him back. 

__

__

__

It was now 2am. Will was still awake at his desk, he was using references from different artists to help him drawing his own piece of work, water colours were hard for him to use but he was trying. He hummed quietly along to _What I need by Hayley Kiyoko_

__

__

__

_Sure I would kiss you, I lay you with you_

__

__

__

_You broke, no, I can't fix you_

__

__

__

_I won't, no, won't diss you_

__

__

__

_But babe, yeah, might miss you_

__

__

__

_If you're cold and needed shelter_

__

__

__

_I'd hold you, but not sweat ya_

__

__

__

__I know we're not together_ _

__

__

__

_But babe, I won't forget ya_

__

__

__

That's when Will got the message

 **From: Mickey ❤️ ❤️**  
_If you're still awake, call me_

Will smiled wider and paused his music, he checked him self out in the mirror, he cringed when he saw him self. He grabbed his hair brush and quickly went over his hair real quick, he neatened up his pj top. Once he thought he looked decent enough so he went and pressed the video call button, it rung for a few seconds before Mike answered.

"Hey" Mike's voice was quiet, he was smiling widely.

"Hi, Mikey"

The two talked for ages, about their day, their plans for the week, and so on. 

"It's like 4am for you, go to sleep" Mike laughed, Will shook his head with a chuckle.

"I don't mind, I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too, baby, but you need sleep"

"I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"Why not, what's wrong?"

"I don't know.. I just miss you. Like a lot. The last time i saw you was 2 years ago, and it was for like 5 minutes. And it really fucking sucks Michael. We live thousands of miles away from each other, and it's not like we have the money to visit each other." Will was getting more sadder as a spoke.

"I know, Will. I know it sucks but we'll see each other soon"

"Yeah? When" Will wasn't in the mood to hear the run downs of 'oh it will be okay soon we'll get to see each other'

"In about... a month?"

"Mike. Shut up." Will gasped, Mike was grinning like an idiot "Shut up! Seriously?!"

"Yeah seriously. Nancy helped me save up so I could visit my 'best friend' and she's gonna come too but she said she'll leave us alone"

"Michael! You're freaking amazing!" Will squealed, a bit too loud.

"It was meant to be a surprise but, oh well. Will you go to bed now, Will?" Will groaned dramatically.

"Fine, fine, finnnnneee" He groaned.

"Drama queen."

"Emo" They joked. "Alright alright, goodnight" Will was just about to hang up.

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Will's heart flew into his throat, it was the first time either one of them had said 'I love you', his face turned bright red and his mouth hung open, "Sorry, was that to soon?"

"No! No no no, it's fine, it's great." He gushed "I love you too, Mike"


End file.
